


Fennec

by NovaBean



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Stiles, Bratty Stiles, Fennec Fox Stiles, Fox Stiles, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Protective Pack, Sassy Stiles Stilinski, betrayed stiles, derek doesn't hate stiles, energetic stiles, i need to stop, liam is hale pack, liam is under control, more tags will be added, pack meets stiles, scott is bffs with isaac, stiles being hunted, stiles doesnt know scott, stiles is short, stiles isn't in touch with humanity, stiles isn't used to humans, stiles not pack at first, way too many stiles tags, werewolves keep their clothes when they turn back human from wolf, wild Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaBean/pseuds/NovaBean
Summary: The pack finds a Fennec fox in the forest. They don't know it's a were-Fennec fox that's a 17 year old boy named Stiles. He's being hunted and he's injured. Stiles has also lost touch with humanity and only gets clothes that he got from stealing. The pack decides to help him.**READ THE TAGS PLEASE****IT'LL EXPLAIN A LOT**





	1. Forests

Scott walked into the school and soon spotted Isaac, "Hey, Isaac!" Scott grinned and gave Isaac a small fist bump. Isaac grinned back and they engaged in quick conversation which was soon stopped by the bell that signified the start of class. The two split up and went to their designated classes and both sat in boredom. Scott doodled in his notebook pictures of badly drawn foxes and Isaac stared off into space and almost fell asleep. The classes were so boring to Isaac and Scott. They never really paid attention in the morning since they were still tired even if they had slept soundly the night before.

Classes went on through the day.

Scott, Isaac, and Liam walked down the halls together while laughing and talking, the school day was over. Scott's phone went off and he took it out quickly, looking at the message.

DH: Pack meeting tonight.

Derek texted to everyone about the pack meeting tonight and they all got into their vehicles and drove over. Scott got to borrow a friend's car to drive and Liam and Isaac sat in the front and back seats. Isaac opened his phone and texted quickly,

IL: Hey Derek, be there with Liam and Scott in a sec  
DH: Okay.

Isaac put the phone down and stared out the window in boredom, not much was happening in Beacon Hills. Normally that'd be good, and it is, but it made all the teens bored and tired. What was the point in going to a meeting if nothing was happening? They all sat, just listening to the radio play on and on. 

All of them arrived at the Hale house and walked slowly to the entrance. 'There better be something today.' thought all the teenagers. They opened the door and walked into the living room. They sat down in spots scattered across the room and listened to Derek walking in. He came in with a tense scent around him. The pack stared intently at their Alpha and waited for words. Derek pulled out his phone and scrolled about. "There's been an increasing amount of killings in rodents, primarily small ones," everyone was tinted with joy of a new thing to do, "Many people reported also being scratched and bitten by a tiny furry creature." Derek looked up with cold eyes at his pack. Some were grinning, a few giggles mixed in, and Derek put a stop to that. "What're you laughing about?" Derek asked, confused. Erica spoke up with a dumb smirk, "Derek, I'm pretty sure we might be dealing with just a normal feral cat." she said with stifled laughter. Derek looked taken aback since his pack doubted the fact it might be something of the supernatural. He quickly regained a neutral face, "That's why we're looking into it," he stared at Erica, "If you want, you can stand outside in the middle of a forest all night while we're solving this problem." Erica gave a fake pout and looked at Derek with a straight face again. "We should probably get moving." the pack jumped up and ran out of the house faster than an Olympic runner. Derek had a small smirk because of this.

The pack scattered around the forests around town and searched. There were many false alarms since, "tiny and furry," isn't the best description for something to look for in a forest of all things. Y'know, a place filled with tiny, furry creatures. They were moving slowly around the forest, attacking every small animal they see. Liam bounced around looking under every bush and in every hollowed tree. Boyd stood still and jumped in any direction he heard a noise. Erica pounced at any tiny movement, she needed to have some fun and this was fun to her. Isaac was strolling through the forest he was in, same as Derek. Scott turned into his wolf form and trotted around the area. 

Scott halted to a stop suddenly. He heard an extremely weird squeaky noise coming from a place off the marked trail that was probably created for joggers or those guys who help with cleaning up the forest. He'd never heard this noise in his life. Scott went back to his human form and took slow steps forward. He peered over into a tiny ditch-like hole. Nothing was there. His head whipped back up when he heard it again, this time, it echoed loudly. It sounded like something was in pain. Scott thought for a second, what if this had something to do with the thing Derek talked about. Scott went into the pack's group chat and texted out.

SM: Hey guys, I think there's something out here, get over here  
DH: Okay, be there soon.  
IL: B there ina sec.  
IL: *In a  
ER: See u there Scotty  
VB: Sure.  
LD: Ok! 

Then he received a little text from his Alpha that made Scott smile.

DH: Be careful.

Scott decided to stay and wait for his pack.


	2. Wounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm trying to update as much as possible! Also, I got a goldfish named Stiles Stilinski. It's adorable.

Scott tapped his foot impatiently while the rest of the pack raced to get there. He kept his ears open for any more of those weird high-pitched noises. The noise had stopped when Scott started talking, the noise it came from might've stopped because of Scott. "Scott! Scott, we're here." Scott turned to Isaac who came jogging over to him, along with everyone else. "Where's the thing?" asked Derek. Scott turned to him, "I don't know. It's a noise I've never heard in my whole life!" Scott waved his arms for extra effect. The pack was suddenly met with another loud, high-pitched screeching noise. They turned their heads over, almost immediately. 

The pack moved in the direction they heard the noise coming from. Soon, the scent of blood, fear, and pain filled the air. They walked slower, creeping toward the scent. Derek stopped, he stood at the front of everyone and put his arm up to keep the others from moving. They all stopped in their tracks. They looked at Derek, his face looked tense, confused, and worried. He was staring at something that laid in the ditch in front of them. The pack all looked where Derek was and they all looked the same as him. In the center, sat a weird animal. It had the face of a fox, but it's features were very small, along with its head. They were far away so they could only see the basic build. Its body was small and frail, as well as its legs. The tail was long and extremely fluffy. And its biggest feature, two tall and big ears that sat upon its head. The small thing was now silent and didn't notice them since it was looking behind itself. When they all looked at it closer, they saw red and something around its leg. 

Derek looked back at his pack and saw they were all looking as well. He made a movement with his hand that signified his pack to follow his moves. The whole pack moved down the side of the ditch and that caught the animal's attention. It shrieked and barked loudly, its limbs moving erratically. Scott moved up next to Derek and tried to quiet the animal. Once the pack was close enough they saw all of the tiny animal's features. Its snout was small like they expected. Its fur was sandy colored. That was strange, most animals had fur based on the area around it. And Beacon Hills was almost completely forest and had little to no sandy areas. Its eyes were amber and bright, and there were small stripes that stemmed from them that went around its muzzle. Its fur was also very light and its back and top of its head were a darker shade. The tail was a dark shade too and had a black tip on it. It had a tiny, black nose that had sizeable, black whiskers.

They walked even closer until they stood in front of it. The pack crouched down and scooted back a tiny bit. They looked closely at its leg. A metal blade was stuck in it as it shrieked in pain and fear. It almost appeared as if the animal had tears forming. When Isaac put his hand near the fox, its eyes flashed Omega blue. Isaac's hand whipped back at his side. "I-it's a shifter?" Erica stuttered. The pack's eyes went wide, and so did Derek's. "Why isn't it shifting back?" Scott asked. "In some cases, a Were might not shift back if they are seriously hurt in their nonhuman form." Derek was sort of concerned for the animal, even if it was an Omega. "Wh-what do we do?" asked Isaac, "I don't know," growled Derek. 

Derek finally decided that they should attempt to help it. So, Derek put his hand on the animal's leg. He was met with a non-intimidating, squeaky growl. It scratched at Derek's hand aggressively. Derek was angry, so he growled and flashed his Alpha eyes right back. The animal, though, was unaffected and didn't care. It got up and wobbled, it tried to run away but did a quick limp then fell again, this time right on the leg with the blade in it, pushing it farther. It shrieked loudly and hurt the wolves' ears. The wolves jumped over to it flipped the animal on its other side. The limbs stopped moving and the animal went almost completely still. You'd think it was dead if it wasn't for the quick movement of the creature's lungs. Liam was on one side of it, slowly stroking its neck. Erica was petting its tail and Boyd crouched next to Derek, trying to get the wound to stop bleeding and keep it from getting it infected. They used the stuff in Erica's purse. Isaac pet it's side and Scott just stared into its eyes, and it stared back. It was extremely scared. Probably because it was being surrounded by six wolves. 

Boyd nodded to Derek once they cleaned the stab up and Derek called up Deaton. "Deaton? Hi. We're out here in the forest and found an Omega of some kind of shifting species with a blade in its leg. I've never seen it in my life." Derek nodded along to what Deaton said. He told Derek to bring the animal to his clinic. Derek told his pack that they needed to move it. "But Derek, didn't it attack your hand? What if it attacks all of us?" worried Liam. "Look at it. I don't think it could do much." Derek stared at the creature. "So who's going to carry it?" asked Scott. Derek turned his eyes to Scott, "Since you asked, you will." Scott's jaw dropped, "What?! I can't carry that!" Derek smirked, "What? Too big for you? I mean, it must be heavy, just look at it." Scott cringed at that. "Here," Derek crouched back down and Scott did the same. "Grab it like a puppy or something." Derek got back up, such helpful advice. Scott rolled his eyes and tried what he said. He put his arms around it and it froze up, it was impossibly light. Scott looked up and the pack already started walking without him. He caught up and they got in their cars.

Scott took Liam and Isaac, Derek took Erica and Boyd. Scott had to let Isaac drive since Scott had to hold the animal. "Liam, I think there's a small blanket in the front, can you get it?" Scott asked. Liam handed him a tiny blanket and Scott wrapped it around the creature. They finally arrived and met up with Derek, Boyd, and Erica. They ran into Deaton's and Scott put the animal on the little table. "Deaton! We're here!" Isaac called. Deaton walked quickly over to them. His eyebrows raised. "What even is it, Deaton?" Derek asked, "A fennec fox." Deaton answered, "Known for their small bodies and large ears," he said while writing quickly on his clipboard. He put scrubs on and got to work on the blade.

Deaton got it out after 40, painful minutes of screaming from the fox. "He's going to have to stay overnight. He can't walk yet either, maybe tomorrow he can, just not run." Deaton told the pack and they nodded. "We'll check in tomorrow," Derek said and the pack left.


	3. Stiles

Derek was awoken by the beeping of his phone. He looked at the text he'd gotten from Scott.

SM: Hey Derek, me and the rest of the pack r heading 2 ur house so we can get 2 Deaton's.

Derek texted back to him.

DH: Okay. I'll get ready.

He got up and got dressed. He then wolfed down a bowl of cereal. Scott's car pulled up and everyone, except Isaac, were in the back. Derek decided to dive Erica and Liam to Deaton's. They all left to go see the Fennec fox. And after a while, they finally arrived. The waiting room was empty and they decided to sit since they knew Deaton wouldn't be long.

Deaton walked out and saw them, "Oh. Hi. You're here already, come on." Deaton waved his hand and the pack followed. They were led into the room with a pile of towels in the corner. Scott raised his eyebrows at the sight of Deaton's hand. It scattered with small scratches and bites. "So how hard was it to calm it down and get the blade out?" asked Scott. Deaton turned to him, "Quite difficult, as you can tell," raising his hand up so they could see. "Will the fox wake up?" Liam asked. Deaton nodded, "He's actually not sedated, he tired himself out when fighting with me." Derek nodded to what Deaton said, "Oh, so it's a guy. Did he shift back to human during the time he was sleeping, or when you were getting the blade out?" Derek asked, "No, he hasn't yet. Strange if you ask me." Derek agreed to Deaton's words again.

The pack continued talking until they heard a noise. The Fennec woke up and was yawning and stretching. Its eyes dilated when it saw the werewolves from the night before. It didn't bark or scream, but just sat up and stared. They moved closer to it and stared down at it. The fox got up and walked slowly to Derek. Its tiny legs dragged across the floor. It sniffed at Derek's leg and wrapped itself around it while purring. Erica laughed from behind. It was an adorable sight indeed. The fox nipped his leg through his jeans and it tickled.

"What're you going to do with him?" questioned Deaton. Derek looked back up from the Fennec fox, "I can't leave him out there," Derek said,"he'll get killed in the blink of an eye." Derek shook his head at the thought. The fox pawed at Derek's leg, a hopeful look in his eyes. "So I guess I'll keep him for the time being." Derek shrugged. "Okay. Well, have a nice day. He should shift back at some point." Deaton waved goodbye. Scott had to carry the Fennec fox again.

The pack was back at Derek's and thought about trying to make the fox shift back. "Hey foxy," Scott said out of nowhere, "why don't you shift back, bud?" Scott was still holding the Fennec fox. He only seemed comfortable around Scott and Derek. Everyone else scared him. The fox whimpered and whined at the request. The fox was embarrassed. Who likes being a tiny, frail, and overall useless animal? No one!

After hours without end, the fox finally decided he'd do it. But only because Scott and Derek had asked nicely and gave him food. The pack was in the living room, and Scott and Derek went into a different room since the Fennec didn't look comfortable around the others. Scott was hyped, he was going to see it as a human. Scott grabbed the fox and took it to the living room. He wanted everyone to see the fox. Everyone looked to Scott with the fox in his arms. The fox had his head on Scott's chest, trying to hide his face. In a sudden "POOF!" a heavy weight fell upon Scott's arms. A boy, probably a teenager, was now in his arms. A gasp arose from all of the pack members. The boy jumped out of Scott's arms and continued to cover his face with his arms. 

The boy was wearing a long-sleeved baseball shirt. He had a pair of short shorts as well. There was red converse on his feet too. His hair was brown and fluffy, you could also see his blushing ears. "H-hey. Why don't you let us see your face, okay?" Scott asked. The boy put his arms down. Revealing a pale face with little moles on the side of it. His eyes were a luscious brown. "Wh-what's your name?" asked Isaac. "S-Stiles." the boy's voice wavered.


	4. A/N IMPORTANT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read

I know this alreadyyy sounds like a Gary Stu, but it only get worse. He ain't human. So I want YOU guys to choose the CMC based on my oc's desc. ALSO,THE CHARACTER CAN BE IN A RELATIONSHIP. IT CAN BE A NON-GAY MALE CHARACTER. EVEN THOUGH TO US FANGIRLS, ALL MALE CHARACTERS, ARE GAY. UNLESS THEY'RE UGLY. GO AWAY UGLY CHARACTERS, EW.

General 

NOTE: MY BABY IS A BOTTOM. OBVIOUSLY. HE HAS TO BE. IM A LOSER 4 A REASONNN.

Full Name: Colby Ira Byrne   
Reason for name: Very sweet and short  
Nickname: Bean  
Reason for Nickname: He's a tiny boi and his lover is intrigued.  
Age: 17  
Sex: Male (acts girly)  
Gender: Male  
Place of Birth: Beacon Hills  
Birthday: 10/29/1999  
Currently living in: Beacon Hills  
Species/Race: Werecat (Cheetah)  
Rank: Omega  
About Cat (Not actual facts): He's a small cheetah, but is still fast. This part of him causes him to love to run and chase things. He also scratches and bites a lot when he's upset/angry, he's annoying >:3  
Abilities: (These abilities were taken from a website about werecats, werewolves have more still)  
Camouflage  
Claw Retraction  
Climbing  
Enhanced Agility  
Enhanced Balance  
Enhanced Bite  
Enhanced Flexibility  
Enhanced Jump  
Enhanced Senses  
Enhanced Speed  
Enhanced Strength  
Night Vision  
Predator Instinct  
Stealth Tactics  
Height: 5"0 WTF  
Ethnicity: American   
Blood Type: B-  
Occupation: None  
Sexual Orientation: GAYYYYYYYYY  
Social Status: Few friends  
Relationship Status: ???  
Eye Color: Blue  
Hair Color: Black  
BackStory:  
Born in Magnolia Springs, AL. His parents were Conroy and Emilia Byrne. They were both outcasts from their packs, which made their son an Omega. Though he was an Omega, he had plenty of friends and was very outgoing. He was always the shortest and was only 4"9 in Middle School. In his last year of middle school, Colby came out to his parents about being gay. They were luckily accepting and supportive. Colby didn't date anyone, though. His parents were glad for this, no one's touching their baby. High school was quick and it was now summer. His parents pulled him over one day and had a serious thing to tell him. They were sending Colby to a place called Beacon Hills. Colby was worried about money and shelter and all that, but his parents covered it. He was sent on his way and at the time was only 5"0 and was going to high school in BH and was going to join junior year. He looked like he was a girl since,  
1\. He was short.  
2\. He had slightly sizeable hips  
3\. He had a tiny bit of a small waist  
AND  
4\. His BUTT. He HAS A NICE BUTT. ALL HIS FEMALE FRIENDS SAY THAT.  
So this was a big struggle when he was mistaken for a 13-14 year old girl from behind, even though he's a 16 year old teen. He's very scaredof moving, but I'm sure he'll fit in. Maybe fall in l o v e.

Biggest fear:  
Alphas  
Reason for fear:  
Colby grew up around his omega parents and the thought of a person with red eyes and being the strongest scared him. He broke up with his bff when he turned out to be an alpha cause he was scared of him. Pussy.

Likes/dislikes:  
Colby likes flowers and candy. He is gifted in gymnastics hence his werecat abilities so he decided to turn that into a hobby, which he now loves. He is the best in his gymnastics class but it has gotten him called names at school. Like "fag" and "fairy."

Colby dislikes bullies and sometimes packs. Colby was never in a pack so he isn't a big fan of them. He was raised to think pack's were created to destroy omegas. He doesn't dislike much else.

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger! Sorry, promise to update soon. Also sorry that it's so short!  
> Check out the Tumblr prompts post I made on here!


End file.
